


A Rencounter

by Ashleighluvs_14cats



Category: American Horror Story, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Character has two quirks, Collaboration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Online Friendship, Original Character Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Parents Mentioned Dead, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Ships may come later, With My Best Friend, pure friendship, tag more later - Freeform, things are a little different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighluvs_14cats/pseuds/Ashleighluvs_14cats
Summary: Ashlen and Amy have been friends online for three months but never knew each other's real names or faces. They are from different countries but feel as if they are very close to one another. Ashlen is on an exchange program to UA High School to Class 1-A for a year. One year away from home in the U.S, will she get along with her new classmates? Why does one of them sound familiar?





	1. Last Day at Home

**Author's Note:**

> My First Ever Fanfic after over 5 years!! I would add a Co-Creator in this but she doesn't have an account here, BUT she does have a Tumblr where I did post the first chapters. Hers is: ice-cream-kitsunegirl

I stared at the ceiling, seeing that it is my last time I’ll be in my room before going to Japan, and transfer to the prestigious high school, UA High.

“Ashlen!! It’s time to wake up now! And she's waiting for you at the training room!”  
Sigh and no doubt I’m definitely gonna miss that.  
“YES, PROFESSOR, I’M COMING!”

Well, time to get ready and might as well turn on some tunes to start the day, I check the time:

5:15 am

Crap, I got 15 minutes! I press the button of my music player, it's nice that it started on 'Born for This,' and began to dress in a slightly loose shirt and my yoga pants. Mmmm where are my gloves? I could've sworn I put them in my box where I put my other training gear. All my other stuff are all in the moving boxes; there's no way I put them in there. I search around my room, my desk, my shelves...shit. I went on my knees and looked under my bed and AH! Found them! I got them on, and I looked at my clock:

5:30 am

Welp, I'm dead.

I got out of my room and start sprinting across the hall….Damn it why does the training room have to be on the other side of the mansion!? Man, it's my last day here at home, and it might as well be my last day of living! Hopefully, she's also there to protect me from her rage! I pushed the door wide,   
"GOOD MORIN-IINGG!!!........ooooowww."

Of course, I just have to trip on air...ughh good thing I didn't bit my tongue like the last time. I opened my eyes and see a pair of white socks; I looked up and see a couple of violet-colored eyes, filled with annoyance. This is it, I'm going to die.

"Hehe, good morning sis, beautiful day outside ain't it? OW!" Her foot is putting pressure on the side of my head, and now she's gonna lecture me again. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to refer me as sensei when you enter this room?" She added more pressure. "AND how many more times I have to tell you to always arrive here on time? It is your last day here at home, and you would have at least get here on time!" 

"Now now, let's not be too rough on her, it is her last day."   
Thank the gods! My prayers have been answered!

"Last night, I did ask her to memorize all her lessons for today," explained Ashleigh, "we are planning to make her fight one of us."  
The gods had failed me. Why did she have to say that with her bright smile, I've always loved?

“You know, you shouldn’t let her off that easy,” she starts to lecture. I knew Ashtan isn’t gonna let this go, “ We must show discipline to Ashlen: no matter that she’s our sister, we are training her to be an assas-”  
“It’s hero, Ashtan.” Ashleigh interrupted. I couldn’t help but notice that her eyes are starting to glow a bit; which isn’t a good thing.  
Ashtan rolled her eyes, “We are still teaching her the same teachings, there will be a point where she has no choice and-”

“Which is why,” Ashleigh's voice had raised a bit, oh please don’t let them fight. If the room didn’t have any power containment, those two would have destroyed half of the mansion like that one time. “We are also teaching her other methods so that she won’t have to come to that, my dear sister.” I gotta do something, I could feel both of their energies rising; I sooo don’t want this to end as my last day. 

“Umm, if I could throw in my two cents here?” They both looked at me as if they have forgotten that I’m here, which by the way ouch. “While I don’t want to die in the presence of two powerful beings, I also want to say that I’m still grateful that both of you are teaching me and wanting to help me reach my dream to be a hero. If it weren’t you and the rest of the family, I’ll probably end up within the streets or be with a family who won’t support me as much as you guys do. And who knows, maybe there will be a time where I might have to. . do that.” My sisters told me their adventures and missions, they traveled across the world, and they made mistakes by going in different paths that were against their morals. They didn’t tell me how many people died in their hands, although something tells me that killed so many, I know that most of them could’ve done worse if they are still alive. Which is why they will do something that they will never do: Kill the Innocent.

“I am going to be the best hero that both of you could be proud of because you two inspire me.”  
You know this would’ve been meaningful if I weren’t still in the floor and pin down by Ashtan.

“Also, could you let me up now?” I gave them a big grin at them, because I still love them, no matter what.  
Both of their expressions soften, Ashtan lends her hand and help me up, and Ashleigh came to hug me tightly, in which I return with the same gesture, despite that she’s older than me, we both are the same height, and Ashtan is slightly taller by three inches. Maybe when I’m back after a year, I’ll surpass them both by five inches! But that is just me hoping.

After a minute later, Ashleigh let me go with her eyes in their normal state, bright with a little bit of shine as if she is about to cry; she is the more emotional one out of the three of us.  
"Well, I think we've delayed our training long enough, don't you think?"  
"Yes, we delayed long enough," Ashtan agreed, "Well Ashlen, how about you choose who to fight, it doesn't matter who. Either of us will make sure to test you and gauge your abilities."

"Oh, boy, this is going to be a tough one." They are both ruthless when it comes to hand to hand combat, and they say they are gonna test me on some moves.

"Wait, am I allow to use my quirk?"  
Ashleigh grinned, "You can, but I'm sure you know even your quirk won't stop either of us! So come on, make a choice, we don’t have all day.”

Ugh I hate that she’s right, one of my ultimate moves requires extreme focus, if I time it right, I might have a chance, so it doesn’t matter who I choose. I chuckled, “ Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter who I choose, so how about we flip for it?”

So Ashtan pulled out a coin, flip it to the air, 

“Heads!”

“Tails.~”

She caught it and flip once more to her other hand. Tails.

I look at Ashleigh and smile, “Well, and so the fates decided.”  
We both head to the leading mats, where so many times I have been pinned down, knocked unconscious, worked tirelessly to be strong and have quick thinking and reflexes. We took our places and made our stances, “Are you ready little one? She asked. The very same question she asked when I first started when I was twelve years old.  
I smirked.

“Yes, Midoriya-sensei.”

I wonder how she is doing?


	2. A Sense of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second Chapter! This Chapter is written mostly by my best friend ice-cream-kitsunegirl   
Link to her tumblr: https://ice-cream-kitsunegirl.tumblr.com
> 
> please check out her blog, if you like My Hero Academia or Game of Thrones, she has both!!! Makes awesome bnha x reader fics, highly recommended!!❤ (She has more experience in writing more than I do)
> 
> OH! I forgot to mention that the timing takes place at their second year of UA, all events are already passed and Shinsou had joined Class 1-A

“WHOO-HOO~!”

Amy whooped as she flew her broomstick up in the air, high enough to run a hand through the clouds, the same place where her head was as she grinned at the bright moonlight. It was the perfect amount of light that she would need to charge her gemstones for when she got down. She looked down to see their brightness…

She wasn’t alone though, she had her dear friend Shinsou riding with her on her broomstick, and he wasn’t crazy about how high they were. They were a little too high near the clouds, he knew that Amy was an adrenaline junkie, but how did he let her convince him to do crazy shit like this?

‘It’s like riding a bike she said… it will be fun she said…’ He thought to himself in dread, but he refused to show that he might have been just a little bit scared of falling since this relied purely on her telekinesis to let her fly.

“Hitoshi! We’re so freakin’ high! I’ve officially gotten better with my telekinesis, and now I can fly this thing anytime I want! Haha~! I want to get away, I wanna fllyyyyy away~.” She started singing as she floated about and let the wind blow in her face.

“You shouldn’t sing while we’re up here… you need to focus, so your telekinesis doesn’t break… Let’s just get back to the ground… I don’t think I really like fly-“ Shinsou nearly screamed when she suddenly descended, and he held on tightly to this broomstick as she whooped yet again, swerving a circle around the Heights Alliance building and potentially disturbing some of the other Class 1-A students with the heavy wind blowing through the windows from her fast flying..

As soon as she reached the ground, Shinsou was happy to be back on his feet where he wouldn’t fall to his death. “HA! Never gets old…” Amy laughed cheerfully as she got down off her broomstick, secretly amusing Shinsou despite what his expression indicated. “You’re setting witches back a hundred years by flying on a broomstick, do you know that?” He asked her sarcastically as she laughed a little bit, “Yeah, but it’s fun~. Now watch this! The moonlight is perfect for my gems~.” Amy sang-songed as she cheerfully went over to the gems she had collected to charge up for the perfect night.

They were gleaming, provided by the brightness of the moonlight that shined upon them, Amy stared at them in awe as she started to sing the incantation.

“Crystal, Gleam and Glow  
Let your power return  
The full moon shine so bright  
Return your state of might.”

A low humming radiated from the glowing gemstones, and Amy’s grin grew and looked somewhat crazy from Shinsou’s point of view as she did her best to not let out a dramatic cackle, and instead just giggled happily. “AH! I can’t wait to utilize their power for later~ I’m just mad about gemstones.” She said excitedly, which Shinsou secretly found endearing. Even if he didn’t know why he was out here in the first place.

“Why am I out here again?” He asked in the most deadpan tone she had heard yet, and he wasn’t surprised to see Amy’s trademark smirk.

“Duh, Mr. Aizawa trusts you the most with me, I need you to back me up if I get in trouble, and on top of that… I need to make up being away from you for 4 years… do you know how sad I was without you?”  
Amy explained, her smirk turning into a more somber smile, “But you had the other witches. You certainly think highly of them… a lot more than the other girls here, that’s for sure.”

It was true. Amy often mentioned her sisters from the coven at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Girls at New Orleans to her friends and classmates. Her sisters were young witches that had been made public not long ago but were an independent heroine group that followed their own rules thanks to Amy’s Supreme Cordelia Goode demonstrating a heroic attitude despite the witches’ controversial, and some say questionable hero methods. Amy’s dear friends Zoe Benson, Queenie and Mallory lived there, and she missed them terribly, but frequently spoke to them online, along with a new friend she had made in the states. And sometimes she would stay up till the dead of the night talking to them, which had lately been forcing Bakugou to make her ‘go the fuck to bed.’

“I do… I mean the girls here are great… but… my sisters are… pretty badass.” Amy chuckled a little bit, but Shinsou couldn’t help but rolls his eyes. “Yeah, we hear you go on and on about how great they are… Except for Madison… nobody can stand her, I really can’t stand her.” Shinsou reminded her but made sure to remark on his intense dislike for Madison Montgomery, the bitchiest witch who had been ‘taking care of you’ and shadowing a very reluctant Aizawa on Cordelia’s request on most days. But nobody, not even sweet Izuku, Kirishima or Uraraka liked her. 

Amy couldn’t help but giggle. Madison was more of her frenemy than anything, compared to Misty, Mallory, Zoey, and Queenie, but Madison was a hedonist who looked out mainly for herself and most definitely NOT a hero. Although, Madison did care about Amy, given that she took her on a wild bender after Bakugou was rescued and was being kind of a distant asshole afterward.

That proved that Madison DID care about her and had a heart underneath the stone-cold bitchiness. “Hee-hee, Madison’s a bitch. But… I can handle her. I mean… look at who I’m dating.” Amy shrugged a little bit and laughed, not fully noticing the look of annoyance on Shinsou’s face. 

“But… as much as I talk about how great my sisters are… they aren’t you Hitoshi… they made me feel less lonely… but they couldn’t replace you at all…” She said softly with a warm smile at her childhood friend, who didn’t seem to expect that as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, willing himself to not blush.

“So sentimental…” He muttered a little bit in slight embarrassment as Amy giggled a little bit, unable to stop herself from hugging his arm affectionately as he sighed heavily in mild annoyance. Although, Amy’s hold loosened a little bit as her brown eyes widened ever so slightly, pausing momentarily as she stared upwards into the distance and looked around.

There was nothing in the area, but her senses were tingling and telling her something that she couldn’t really say. Yet, she felt nothing bad, which was surprising to her since one of Amy’s gifts allowed her to sense bad juju and of bad things yet to come. So naturally, Amy learned to be cautious, even if she wasn’t sensing the usual bad juju…

Which was a little bit alarming to her. She’d been used to bad juju, and for some reason, it seemed to be naturally drawn to her wherever she wants, whether it was at Robichaux or UA. She recalled many times she felt it, such as the attack on Robichaux, the Witch Hunters, the Axeman’s attack, the USJ incident, the Hero Killer’s attack at Hosu, to the Summer Field Training trip. All bad incidents, so why was this so different?

Amy wondered what this could have meant. Whatever it was, it was lingering in the atmosphere, and Amy was growing more curious about it by the minute.

As she thought to herself, Shinsou knew that the witch must have sensed something when she was uncharacteristically quiet, so he could tell she must have sensed something, “What is it, Amy? Is something the matter?” He asked her, a hint of concern in his tone as Amy chuckled and shook her head.

“Nothing really… I thought I sensed something but… now it’s gone… it’s nothing.” She replied with a smile and decided to quickly change the subject somehow.

Ding!

“Oh! Hello~. Wonder who that could be~?” Thankfully, one of your friends messaged you, which was the perfect distraction from the weirdness you felt. 

Ally-luvs-14cats: Hi! What's up Ice cream!? 

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: Oh hey girl! Just flyin’ about with my buddy. Almost died lol

Ally-luvs-14cats: Which one? The Zombie one or the Explodo boi? 

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: HA. I haven’t killed Explodo Boi YET. But I’m with my dear Zombie Boy. 

Shinsou looked over Amy's shoulder, "Who are you talking to? And who are you calling Zombie boy?"   
Amy nearly jumped, and she flashed him a nervous, toothy grin, “Just a friend… Zombie Boy? No…” She laughed very nervously, “Nobody… definitely not you… I don’t think your zombie-like features make you look like a zombie…” She said, not convincingly at all as she tried to wave it off.

Ally-luvs-14cats: XD i bet he pissed his pants!

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: XD LOL I dunno. Maybe. I didn’t check my broom lolol

Ally-luvs-14cats: you better. Wouldnt want a nasty ride XD

"Who are they? Are they your friends from the coven?" Shinso asked, with a face of annoyance from the 'pissed' comment. 

“Hee-hee… not this time… Madison probably would’ve said something like that. But no, this is my bud from the States... She ain’t a coven girl, well… that I know of, but she’s definitely a friend…” She clarified, for once not saying anything really snarky since she had grown to like this girl, she was pretty cool. A LOT cooler than Madison that’s for sure, the witch Amy was stuck with. 

"You know, you really shouldn't be buddy-buddy with people online. They could be a creepy old man from Japan." He warned, he heard creepy tales of how disgusting villains kidnap kids over the internet.

Amy almost chuckled, but Shinsou’s concern touched her. “Hitoshi… I’ve already killed two creepy old men back at New Orleans. I can easily kill another. I’m good at killing creepy old men… I LIKE killing creepy old men.” She smiled a little too wide, intentionally making herself look a bit bloodthirsty, which… she kind of was. “But seriously… I trust this person. Everything I’ve read from her doesn’t strike me as suspicious. No bad juju from her.” This time, that was a bit more reassuring since this girl so far didn’t give Amy any bad vibes. "And besides, we haven't said our real names and where exactly we live, just our countries."

Ally-luvs-14cats: ugh my morning was rough XC

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: uh-oh. O.O What’s the T Christine? What happened?

Ally-luvs-14cats: let’s just say i got my ass kicked by one of my older sisters...mannn i thought today was the day im going to win! 😗

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: Eh?! You didn’t win?! Awwww man… well hey, you can do it next time! This time strike when she least expects it! Go all ‘Surprise Bitch!’ on her! Works every time! 😆

Ally-luvs-14cats: XD if only that were easy. I totally went all out! Even used my special move. But she's just too dang good.. unfortunately the next time will be in a year though…

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: DAYUM! >.< That’s almost like when I didn’t pass the Seven Wonders… I mean, most witches usually die when they don’t pass but I just couldn’t do any Divination… I feel your pain though girl… :/ I can’t beat Madison… that bitch is cray-cray… but hey, you can try again next year at least! ;)

"She only knows that you're a witch?" Shinsou asked as they approach Amy's dorm room.

Amy tried not to look so obvious, but that was just in her nature unless she was trying to manipulate someone. “Yup… that’s… that’s all she knows… she definitely doesn’t know all my friends’ names… just the girls from the coven…” She muttered, not being discreet at all. But… Amy was a risk-taker by nature, it was something she needed to seriously work on.

Ally-luvs-14cats: Also I got some news! Like a future warning...

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: Oh? Future warning eh? I wanna hear that T. 

Ally-luvs-14cats:pfft..anyways yea im going to be M.I.A. im going to be moving sooo i wont be able to talk to you for a few days...ill be moving to a new country annnd guess where it will be!?

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: AWWW! >.< Booo! Oh well… will miss u gurl~. Have fun with moving! Aaaaaaaaand… France? Canada? New Orleans~? … Norway?

Ally-luvs-14cats:PFFT! New Orleans isnt a country! XD Also none of those are correct btw..

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: XD Yeah but New Orleans is AWESOME!! Aaaand… Taiwan? … London? Paris? Maybe Tokyo? 

Ally-luvs-14cats: Ding Ding! It is JAPAN!~

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: O.O JAPAN?! HEY THAT’S WHERE I’M AT! GIIIIIRL~.

Ally-luvs-14cats: YEA! ill be going to this like fancy school for an exchange student program...ugh i hope this school wont be filled with snobs like the ones here..¬_¬

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: UGH Tell me about it… I love the lot I’m stuck with, but Robichaux had cooler ladies. Now the guys here though… ;) Ooh la la girl… you’d love the guys here…… I’m licking my lips as we speak~ 

Ally-luvs-14cats:>u< oh my gosh! Lol! Man i hope soo...i do have a thing for Asian boys..

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: They are only some of the most beautiful men on the planet~. And these guys sure are… I have a picture of this dude I’m dating, took it when he wasn’t aware of it at the pool. Among other photos he doesn’t know I secretly have of him~. Including one of him while he was sleeping... XD

"Is that so? Amy.." A voice came up behind her and almost came out as a growl.

“AHHH!!” Amy’s eyes widened, she managed to read her most recent message, but her furious boyfriend had kind of distracted her as she jumped and screamed when he was getting too close and in a snap, she teleported at least 5 feet away to text as quickly as she could.

Ally-luvs-14cats: XD Well i gttg..I need some breakfast after that defeat..and who knows maybe we'll see other. So bye!

Ice-cream-FoxGirl: Great! Talk to u later! Can’t wait to see you! I’ll show u pics when u do! Girl bai!! I’m gonna try and not die now XD :3

Ally-luvs-14cats: Oops someone found out something XD sorry but...you are on your own!

Ally-luvs-14cats had left the chat!

"AMY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Not many things scared Amy and not even Bakugou, but his rage was enough to raise the hairs on her back as she took off running. “No! Go drink some tea or something and ‘leaf’ me alone~!” If she was going to die, she was going to go out on a really lame pun.

Shinsou couldn’t really do anything except watch his best friend and her dumb boyfriend chase each other. He probably should have stopped Bakugou with his quirk, but… Amy wouldn’t learn anything if he did. That’s what he told himself at least. 

That’s what she gets for the piss comment…


End file.
